


This is Halloween

by ILoveSeblesEFerrari



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 10:23:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21251849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ILoveSeblesEFerrari/pseuds/ILoveSeblesEFerrari
Summary: Una "particolare" festa di halloween.





	This is Halloween

**Author's Note:**

> Spero che vi divertirete a leggere questa storia, è nata per questo.

Arriva al proprio box quasi di corsa, aveva parlato con Max, Lando, Gasly, insomma, tutti i piloti un po' più giovani si erano ritrovati a parlare per organizzare una festa. L'indomani sarebbe stato Halloween, inizialmente avevano pensato di lasciar perdere l'idea poiché venerdì avevano le prove libere ma come Max aveva detto si poteva festeggiare senza abusare. Chi diceva che il divertimento stesse nel bere alcol tutta la notte o mangiare cioccolato fino a stare male? Certo se non ci fosse stato da correre avrebbero potuto godersela con più relax, ma farne una più rilassata era meglio che non farla no? Era evidente, Max non voleva rinunciare all'idea e, in tutta onestà, nemmeno lui. Cerca Sebastian trovandolo nel box di lui e si avvicina notando che non era solo. "Ciao Seb... Lewis, Nico" si sposta da un piede all'altro mentre i tre si voltavano verso di lui. Avevano pensato che cercare di coinvolgere tutti i piloti sarebbe stato divertente, con Daniel non era stato difficile ma quello era stata la parte più facile. Piloti come Kimi, Sebastian o anche Lewis e Nico erano di tutto altro livello. Normalmente ben pochi di loro davano credito a queste uscite ma peggio ancora sarebbe stato convincerli a partecipare ad una festa, che avrebbero ritenuto infantile, il giorno prima di mettersi in macchina.

"Charles, che cosa c'è? Volevi qualcosa in particolare o..." Lo guarda inarcando un sopracciglio, dalla faccia si vedeva che voleva chiedere qualcosa ma che sapeva sarebbe stata negata.

Fa un respiro profondo guardandoli con calma, Nico aveva un sorriso dolce, sapeva che tra i tre sarebbe stato quello meno restio, o comunque quello che avrebbe rifiutato con più eleganza. "Ecco, alcuni di noi" evita di fare nomi sapendo che avrebbero perfettamente intuito di che gruppo parlava. "Bhe, stavamo pensando di organizzare una festa di Halloween, Max ha trovato un posto abbandonato, ovviamente ne ha già parlato a chi di dovere e abbiamo tutti... i permessi... necessari..." Stava rallentando nell'esposizione abbassando man mano il tono della voce mentre vedeva i tre incrociare lo sguardo facendo nascere dei sorrisi davvero antipatici, ovviamente le risate erano seguite al sorriso, li vedeva scuotere la testa tornando ad incrociare i suoi occhi, fu Lewis a prendere la parola.

"Oh, una festa di Halloween? E dimmi un po' dobbiamo metterci i costumi?" Ride sentendo Nico colpirlo scherzosamente. "No, no, sono davvero curioso, insomma una bella serata a mangiare le caramelle con i bambini, lo facciamo dolcetto o scherzetto?"

Si massaggia lentamente un braccio un po' imbarazzato muovendosi da un piede all'altro, perché la festa di Halloween doveva per forza essere vista come qualcosa di infantile? Personalmente era una notte che lo affascinava, il mistero, l'occulto, non ci vedeva nulla di male.

"Dai Lewis, immagino che faremmo cose molto più mature, tipo raccontarci storie horror? Vedere qualche film? O volete provare qualche invocazione? La Dea della fortuna tipo?" Lo guarda divertito.

"E dai, smettetela" ridacchia asciugandosi le lacrime scuotendo la testa. "Scusa Charles, non credo parteciperemo alla festa, ma grazie davvero per l'invito ok?"

Li guarda accennando appena un sorriso per poi annuire. "Ok, va bene allora." Si volta dandogli le spalle avviandosi alla sua macchina, era seccante essere visti eternamente come bambini per ogni cosa.

Sorride leccandosi appena le labbra vedendo il proprio compagno allontanarsi e si alza facendo qualche passo nella sua direzione. "Charles, dai non prendertela, forse abbiamo scherzato un po' ma davvero grazie per l'invito, ok?"

Si volta guardandolo negli occhi, ok, ma c'era bisogno di essere così odiosi? "No, certo, non è un problema." Fa un sorriso facendo spallucce "lo avevo immaginato, insomma, l'età è quella che è." Si avvia andando da Max, si erano detti di incontrarsi li e andare poi a sistemare il posto per la festa di domani.

Inarca un sopracciglio voltandosi poi verso di loro scoppiando a ridere con loro. "Ma che lingua biforcuta che hanno questi ragazzi." Torna a sedersi accanto a loro guardandoli negli occhi mentre un'idea si faceva strada.

Dopo aver raggiunto i ragazzi aveva detto loro che i tre non avrebbero partecipato e scopre che non sarebbero stati i soli.

Fa spallucce "e chi se ne frega? Se loro non vogliono venire sono problemi loro, io suggerisco di lasciarli perdere. Usciamo e andiamo a comprare i nostri vestiti, si voglio vestirmi da mostro, e poi vediamo un po' com'è il luogo ok?"

Sorride per poi annuire "si ci sto, io ho già in mente cosa comprare." Vede Lando e gli altri parlottare tutti allegri mentre si avviavano al negozio, una volta dentro si recano subito al reparto dei costumi e non ci mette tanto a trovare quello perfetto per lui. Lo prende e va nel camerino seguito da Max che occupa quello di fianco. Si guarda allo specchio accennando un sorriso, non per essere vanesi ma non era affatto male, il vampiro gli donava davvero. Ovviamente al momento non era truccato ma con gli altri poi si sarebbero preparati in tutto. Esce dal camerino in contemporanea con Max e si voltano l'uno verso l'altro allargando le braccia facendo un giro e dicendo reciprocamente "perfetto." Ridono per poi guardarsi allo specchio più grande fuori dal camerino, un vampiro e uno zombie, tecnicamente due non morti. Nota anche i vestiti degli altri, tra licantropi, demoni e assassini non mancava davvero nulla, sarebbe stato uno spasso. Acquistano i loro abiti e il trucco da utilizzare domani e passano a comprare il necessario per decorare il luogo. Per il momento sarebbe stato più un sopralluogo, avrebbero cominciato a montare solo qualche cosa come striscioni e roba simile, per bevande e stuzzichini avrebbero avuto abbondantemente tempo domani mattina. Arrivati al luogo era quasi calato il sole, ok doveva ammettere che visto da fuori con la luce del sole era abbastanza terrificante, di notte avrebbe fatto la sua figura.

"Coraggio ragazzi, andiamo, ho già controllato la zona è stupenda, dai dai venite." Corre dentro sentendo gli altri seguirlo ridendo. "Ho chiesto a Daniel di venire qua appena avesse finito quindi credo sia già dentro." Spalanca la porta vedendolo sorridergli e gli si butta addosso sentendo le sue braccia stringerlo e sollevarlo, incolla le labbra alle sue in un bacio dolce prima di allontanarsi facendosi mettere giù. "Allora? Cosa ne pensi Dan?"

Sorride vedendo l'amico saltare letteralmente al collo di Daniel, non si erano fatti un problema a dichiararsi fidanzati e Max non aveva mai nascosto effusioni nei suoi confronti dinanzi a loro, aveva sempre detto che se ai suoi amici dava fastidio allora non erano amici. Per lui non era così semplice, Sebastian era davvero diverso da Dan, sembrava di avere a che fare con un uomo più grande di quanto non fosse in verità. Si avvicina con gli altri notando il sempiterno sorriso sparire. "Che cosa succede Dan?"

Si passa una mano tra i capelli "è un bel posto ragazzi, non lo nego, ma una villa così bella abbandonata mi sembrava davvero strano, ho fatto delle ricerche, sapete che qui una giovane donna fu uccisa?" Li vede sussultare e scuote la testa "e non è tutto, la cosa fu tenuta nascosta, l'uomo si impiccò dopo aver lasciato un messaggio ma la casa fu messa nuovamente in vendita." Si guarda attorno "prima che fosse lasciata a se stessa in tanti hanno provato a viverci, ma secondo la gente locale chiunque provasse a passarci più di qualche giorno poteva sentire grida di una donna nel bel mezzo della notte, o il rumore di una corda tesa e il tonfo di qualcosa che colpisce la ringhiera." Guarda verso l'alto, la casa affacciava immediatamente su un enorme salone, lo scalone principale che si diramava in cima portando al piano di sopra. "La, in quel punto" indica una zona della ringhiera che dava nel vuoto "è li che l'uomo si impiccò dopo aver ucciso la moglie, alle sue spalle vi è la stanza dove il corpo della donna giaceva, una semplice pugnalata al cuore." Li guarda inarcando un sopracciglio. "Ho fatto qualche ricerca extra mentre eravate in giro, una donna anziana, bambina quando avvenne il crimine, giura di vedere una donna bellissima affacciata alla finestra, una macchia rossa sul petto." Fa spallucce "a questo non darei peso, la suggestione ha un forte potere sulle persone."

"E?" Nota Daniel guardarlo "dai amore, che altro vuoi aggiungere?"

Fa spallucce "ma nulla di che piccolo, qualcuno dice che esplorando la villa molte porte erano chiuse e poi d'improvviso le trovavano spalancate, altri affermano di sentire una donna piangere o un uomo ripetere più volte che cosa ho fatto che cosa ho fatto. Altri dicono che hanno visto una donna guardarli dallo specchio..." Sente una finestra sbattere e li vede tutti fare un salto di mezzo metro ridendo piano. "Tranquilli, è una casa in disuso, è normale qualche finestra sia rotta o qualche porta cigolante, vado a controllare ok?"

"NO" afferra la mano del suo ragazzo abbassando poi i toni. "Non c'è bisogno Dan, tanto dobbiamo usare solo la parte di sotto no? Io direi che possiamo limitarci a sistemare il necessario qui per il momento." Accenna un sorriso "non c'è nulla di meglio di una casa realmente infestata, no?" Guarda i propri amici ora tutti raggruppati. "Charles, montiamo gli striscioni?"

Annuisce quasi automaticamente voltandosi di scatto verso una porta socchiusa, aveva giurato di vedere qualcuno alla porta, scuote la testa, Dan aveva ragione, la superstizione poteva essere davvero forte? Meglio essere sicuri. "Dan, ma tu sei stato solo qui fino ad ora?"

Sorride annuendo "si amico, volevo controllare con calma che non ci fosse nulla di pericoloso, insomma assicurarmi che almeno il pavimento fosse a posto. Oh dimenticavo." Prende delle candele e dei candelabri "la corrente non c'è quindi ho pensato che domani potremmo accendere diverse candele per illuminare la sala." Sorride.

"Wow, ottima scelta davvero" guarda Max per poi accennare un sorriso guardando nuovamente veso la porta. 'E' CHIUSA, LA PORTA E' CHIUSA, MA ERA APERTA, LO AVEVA VISTO, NON POTEVA ESSERE SBATTUTA COL VENTO, SE NE SAREBBERO ACCORTI... ok, ok Charles adesso calmati, forse si è solo socchiusa di più e sembra chiusa?' Si avvicina a Max cominciando ad aiutarlo ad appendere gli striscioni, quando arriva al piano di sopra dalla parte opposta a Max per appenderlo quasi se lo lascia scivolare di mano quando vede dei segni sullo scorrimano, sembrava qualcosa lo avesse graffiato, qualcosa come una corda. Si volta indietro e nota che quello era proprio il punto dove Daniel aveva detto l'uomo si era tolto la vita, quella quindi era la stanza dove la donna aveva incontrato la sua fine. Lega velocemente la sua parte e corre di sotto quasi scappando, per fortuna non attira troppo l'attenzione. Quando comincia a fare davvero troppo buio decidono di comune accordo che non era il caso di accendere candele e sprecarne quindi optano per andare in albergo. Uscito dalla villa nota una figura scura alla finestra, da subito le spalle allontanandosi di li, suggestione, era tutta suggestione. Una volta in albergo corre sotto la doccia chiudendo gli occhi, si lascia scorrere addosso l'acqua bollente prima di rendersi conto che fosse stato troppo sotto il getto. Chiude l'acqua e si scopre a non voler guardare lo specchio andando frettolosamente in camera, si sarebbe asciugato li. Chiude la porta del bagno in sovrappensiero e un po' agitato voltandosi notando qualcuno sul letto e si fa sfuggire un sussulto sorpreso facendo un salto indietro cozzando con la testa al muro. "Ahya" si massaggia la testa vedendosi raggiungere da Sebastian.

"Charles ma che cazzo fai?" Gli massaggia la testa per poi guardarlo incuriosito. "Ma che hai? Vengo sempre da te di che ti spaventi? Hai fatto una doccia lunga una vita e non potevi vestirti la dove l'aria è calda? Stai congelando." Lo aiuta a vestirsi dopo che si era asciugato e lo stringe a se sul letto massaggiandolo per scaldarlo. "Piccolo, cominci ad avere più caldo? Stai ancora tremando..."

"No, sto bene..." Si accuccia contro di lui nascondendo il volto con forza contro il suo petto sentendo Sebastian stringerlo e accarezzargli dolcemente i capelli. Si rilassa senza muoversi dalla posizione sentendo i suoi baci teneri tra i capelli. La mattina seguente raggiungono la villa dopo aver fatto colazione, aveva chiesto nuovamente a Sebastian di partecipare alla festa ma aveva detto che non ne aveva davvero voglia. Preparando tutto il necessario sistemando tavoli e sedie ai lati della stanza. Anche senza corrente avevano trovato il modo di sistemare per avere musica, c'era da dire che se Max si metteva qualcosa in testa nulla lo fermava. Sistemano per bene bevande e dolci ma anche qualche stuzzichino preparato in precedenza per chi avesse bisogno di qualcosa non solo zuccherata. Una volta finito si guardano attorno soddisfatti prima di decidere di cambiarsi insieme in una delle camere di sopra. Si avvia sicuro verso la stanza che aveva visto ieri socchiusa tentando di aprirla, chiusa, ovviamente. Fa un respiro profondo e vedendo la porta della camera, dove lei era stata trovata, aperta. Entra Max per primo seguito dagli altri, si cambiano e truccano cercando di utilizzare gli specchi il meno possibile e ignorando completamente, invece, il letto coperto da delle tende apparentemente pesanti. Una volta finito cede alla curiosità voltandosi appena verso il letto vedendo le tende muoversi leggermente, vento, sicuramente. Escono di li dopo aver sistemato per bene i vestiti. Scende di sotto vedendo che le candele facevano il loro effetto, la torta poi, wow era meravigliosa. una volta arrivati tutti si preparano a cominciare la festa. Azionano la musica e la prima canzone non poteva che essere The Nightmare Before Christmas-This is halloween cantata da Marilyn Manson. La serata procede tranquilla fino a che non sente sbattere qualcosa di sopra, si guarda confuso con Max vedendo Daniel sorridere loro. Cercano di non farci caso lasciando che la festa continuasse quando, voltandosi verso il piano di sopra, nota la porta chiusa ora aperta. Posa il bicchiere sul tavolo li vicino e sale di sopra, si avvicina alla porta avvicinando una mano per aprirla sentendo piangere. Si gela sul posto scendendo di sotto, certo poteva essere una delle ragazze della festa ma, probabilmente, voleva comunque restare sola. Sente qualcosa di gelido sfiorargli la spalla e divesi ospiti si avviano alla porta. Si avvicina cercando di capire cosa stesse succedendo, vede Max salutarli e lo guarda. "Ma che succede?"

Fa spallucce "non lo so, dicono che sentono piangere, dicono che si sentono osservati dove non c'è nessuno. Due ragazzi erano in panico perchè la porta di una stanza si è chiusa e non riuscivano ad usci-" spegne la musica sentendo come un organo suonare, vi era un organo in quella casa? Si lascia sfuggire un grido sorpreso come tutti quando, tutte le candele, si spengono completamente. Stava cercando di raccapezzarsi e riprendere in mano la situazione quando un grido di donna risuona dal piano superiore e le porte cominciano a sbattere tutte contemporaneamente. "TUTTI FUORI" corrono verso la porta ma adesso era chiusa, come era possibile? Aveva appena salutato degli amici??? Vede le candele accendersi e spegnersi e le finestre spalancarsi, stava per spalancare la porta con un calcio quando tutte le candele si accedono e saltano fuori tutti i piloti che avevano rifiutato gridando.

"HAPPY HALLOWEEN" ridono a crepapelle guardando le loro facce.

Li guarda incredulo e si volta sentendo il rumore della porta che si apriva e vede Daniel comparire e ridere.

"Daniel..." Inizialmente solo un sussurro "DANIEL, COME HAI POTUTO? ERI D'ACCORDO CON LORO? SEI IL MIO RAGAZZO DOVRESTI ESSERE DALLA MIA." Lo colpisce al torace con un pugno vedendolo ridere e stringerlo a se.

"Scusa, scusa" cerca di calmare le risate "è stato tutto un piano di Seb, lui ha detto che se lo avessi raccontato io ci avreste creduto, è tutto inventato, se qualcosa è successo noi non sappiano nulla." Ride coccolandolo "tutto quello che vedevate o sentivate erano loro che sono stati qua con noi tutto il tempo ieri e oggi, le porte chiuse o aperte i volti alle finestre o allo specchio."

Resta imbambolato ascoltando Daniel guardando poi le candele.

"Vuoi sapere come questi vecchietti hanno fatto?" Lo guarda divertito vedendolo imbambolato. "Oh si, è partito tutto dal fatto ch mi hai chiamato vecchietto, ho deciso di farla pagare al mio giovane compagno vampiretto." Lo tira a se più in disparte dai ragazzi che rientravano. "Tutti d'accordo con noi, quando ci hanno aiutato a spegnere le candele le hanno sostituite con quelle elettriche che abbiamo comandato con telecomandi." Azzera la distanza baciandolo a stampo sentendolo rispondere al bacio mezzo confuso facendolo ridere. "Non hai notato? Ho scelto il vestito da cacciatore di vampiro." Lo bacia con più forza.

Lo guarda, si, era davvero bello con quel costume addosso. "Quindi vuoi mettermi un paletto nel cuore."

Si avvicina al suo orecchio sussurrando piano. "Bhe, non è proprio un paletto e... non è esattamente nel cuore che vorrei affondartelo." Lo morde piano vicino all'orecchio vedendolo sgranare gli occhi e avvampare completamente.

"Se- Sebastian" cerca di nascondere il volto arrossato ma con scarso successo lasciando che il proprio ragazzo gli sollevasse il viso baciandolo.

Sussurra sulle sue labbra "questa sera a spogliarti ci penso io ok?" Lo prende per mano raggiungendo nuovamente la festa che ora era nel vivo. "Lewis, Nico."

Ride poggiando una mano sulla spalla di Sebastian tenendo stretto a se Nico. "Wow vedo che li abbiamo zittiti per bene eh?" Guarda Charles, Max e gli altri ragazzini ancora intontiti dallo spavento. "Non mettersi mai contro i grandi."

Si lascia scompigliare i capelli da Lewis stando poggiato a Sebastian vedendoli ridere a crepapelle prendendo Sebastian a braccetto togliendosi il broncio, tutto sommato avevano vissuto una vera giornata in stile horror grazie a quello scemo vendicativo del suo ragazzo, solleva lo sguardo guardando quei meravigliosi occhi blu con la luce delle candele ora riaccese, vede il suo sguardo addolcirsi e sulle sue labbra nasce un sorriso, non credeva ci fosse qualcuno o qualcosa capace di fargli battere il cuore con tanta forza come lo stare accanto a Sebastian. "Avete vinto voi." Si solleva contro di lui baciandolo sentendosi stringere da lui, bhe, non poteva davvero essere una serata migliore. Lo guarda negli occhi sussurrando. "Mmh... happy halloween mio cacciatore."


End file.
